Ce sentiment?
by mimiyaoi
Summary: Ce sentiment ? Ce mot aimer si dure à expliquer, c'est fameuse complication qui viens avec, luffy trouvera-t-il une réponse a ses question ? yaoi    description vraiment nul mais bonne histoire alors venez lire
1. chapitre 1

**Salut a vous tous qui venez lire mon histoire, il y aura du yaoi, alors voila ma fic, jespere que vous aller aimer, a plus et bonne lecture**

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

Le vent qui soufflais, une simple brise fraiche matinal, avec le sourire fendu juste qu'au oreilles, heureux que le matin sois enfin arrivé,car mon ventre, depuis des heures crie famine. Sanji telle que je le connais a verrouillé la porte et posé quel que piège pour m'empêcher d'entrer dans la cuisine pour me nourrir. J'étais finalement là, appuyé lâchement , salivant d'un très bon repas fait par Sanji ,le meilleure cuistot, tout en regardant les nuages défiler. J'avais tellement hâte de manger, de voir les autres se lever pour enfin en finir avec ma nuit de solitude. J'aurais pue paisiblement dormir en se moment, si Nami m'aurais pas forcé à prendre sont tour de garde, surtout qu'elle ma forcé a coup de point sur la tête, cette fille est un vraie démon. Surtout quand on dérange ses jolie nuit de sommeil paisible.

Derrière moi, un bruit se fit entendre, s'était une porte qui venais de s'ouvrir. D'un mouvement brusque, je me suis retourné voyant Sanji qui baillait, ce dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il était temps qu'il se lève , je ne croit pas que j'aurais tenue longtemps sans manger. Suivit très près de sanji, il y avait Nami qui sortais de sa chambre en robe de chambre lâchement attacher qui donnerais des vue sur sa poitrine , si simplement ont prenais le temps de bien regarder. Sous ses aire sexy , qui donnais vue a sa poitrine, ont voyais ses longue jambe à découvert. Encore une fois, elle laissais tout à découvert, mais à vraie dire, c'était la première fois pour moi que je voyait Nami aussi dénuder. Ses cheveux semblait très doux, s'étais comme si elle venait de les laver soigneusement. Ce matin étrange, elle avait pas ses aire démoniaque qu'elle a toujours quand elle viens vers moi, mais chaque fois qu'elle viens vers moi c'est pour me gronder. Elle prend un malin plaisir à me chicaner. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai eue droit à un sourire plus que magnifique, oh merde j'ai surement fait quel que chose de grave pour qu'elle sois comme sa . Merde faut que je trouve et que je m'excuse. Tout était en train de se bousculer dans ma tête, qu'es qu'elle me voulait. La j'avoue j'ai vraiment peur, je dois être bleue de peur en se moment. Plus je la regardait, plus je sentais mon corps frissonner de peur, elle avançait tellement lentement . Il faut que je pense a autres chose, par réflexe , je posa mes yeux sur les nuages, qui pris une forme délicieuse, se qui me fit me délecter d'avance du futur déjeuner .

«Comme je le croyais Luffy t'a encore faim

-Normal c'est le déjeuner à cette heure la»

Je ne quitta point les nuages des yeux. Ces maudit nuage, la salive coulait de mes lèvres, plus j'y pensais, plus je me délectais du bon déjeuner à venir. Je dois avouer, une nuit sans manger pour moi, c'est véritablement la mort. Une petite vois fit revivre mon petit bonheur. J'entendis crier a haute vois * Venez manger * . Mon cœur s'accéléra , ma faim serais bientôt assoupie . Je partie à grande course , quelque seconde plus tard , j'étais au bout de la table, attendant mon délicieux déjeuner. Soudain, une assiette bien remplie se déposa devant moi. Délicieux, tout sa avait laire délicieux, je me jeta sur mon repas bien mériter après cette nuit ennuyante, avant de remarquer que tout le monde était assis avec moi à table. Cela me fait encore plus de nourriture à manger. Je peux enfin manger, mon ventre ne crie plus comme tout à l'heure, il n'est plus du tout douloureux. Je jeta un regard évasif sur le repas des autres avant de tomber sur celui de Zoro. Sont repas à lui avait laire 100 fois mieux que le mien. D'un aire curieux, je figea mon regard dans celui de Zoro, qui lui me fixait déjà d'un aire paisible , évasif mais au fond de ses yeux j'aurais crue voir de la tristesse de sa part. Surement le pourquoi que Sanji a fait un repas qui a l'aire aussi succulent pour lui.

D'un ton étrange j'entendis Sanji lancer une moquerie à Zoro, qui sue simplement répondre par un * hmmff * avant de se lever et partir sans rien faire d'autre. Laissant une belle proie devant moi. Je voulait m'empresser de prendre sont déjeuner pour que personne me le prenne, mais il parait que Sanji a été plus vite que moi. Il le posa sur le contoire avant de poser sont œil dans mes yeux innocent.

«Dit moi Luffy, Tu sais pourquoi Zoro a laire si triste ?

non pas du tout

j'aurais aimer savoir car justement j'ai surpris Zoro a pleurer tout seul dans sa sale d'entrainement

Non je sais pas du tout »

Les yeux fixer sur mon plat délicieux, une larme s'écoula avant de partir, comme Zoro sans aucune expression apparaissant. Je devait savoir qu'es qu'il avait , j'étais curieux et toute mon équipage voulaient le savoir alors, je me sacrifie, à peine le temps de faire ouff, j'étais devant Zoro qui me fixait, les yeux rond comme des billes.

« Qu'est qu'il y a Luffy ?

C'est toi qu'es qu'il y a ?

Comment sa ?

Ont ma dit que tu as pleurer hier dit moi pourquoi ?

La peur, l'amoure, et lui

Ah d'accord tu est amoureux ?

Oui , me dit-il avant de poser sont regard sur le ciel »

Aimer hein ? La question que j'essaie de résoudre depuis ce matin, sataner sentiment qui peux me mettre hors de moi, d'un mouvement brusque, je partie encore sans aucune émotion juste qu'a ma chambre avant de m'effondrer sur le sol et commencer à pleurer a chaude larme. Quel qu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce mot inexplicable pour moi? Je ne peux jamais l'expliqué celui la, sa définition...

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre, review please, avez vous aimer =D ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis mimiyaoi, avec un nouveau chapitre en ligne, pour le plaisir des lecteurs, bon eh bien bonne lecture et jespere que vous aller aimer**

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

Les yeux mis clos, je vais essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. Il me semble lourd , et de 1 , de 2 et puis merde je les laisse fermer . Cette lumière qui reflète sur mes yeux , est pire que douloureuse mais le fait que j'en est pas réellement envie ne m'aide pas.

« Venez manger, cria Sanji depuis sa cuisine »

Hien? C'est l'heure du souper? Es-ce que j'ai dormi par hasard? Je sortie rapidement de la chambre , pour tomber devant un soleil majestueux, qui se levait. Calmement, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me rendit a la cuisine, m'assoyant à ma place en attendant mon déjeuner. Tout le monde étaient déjà là, me fixant avec des gros yeux, qui me foutais la frousse se matin.

« Quoi ?

Eh bien Luffy, tu est arriver après nous tous, tu tes simplement assis, sans essayer de volé le repas des autres, sa va aujourd'hui, dit Nami un peux inquiète …

Oui je vais super bien, je suis juste encore un peux fatiguer et perdue, j'ai dormis tout ce temps?

Oui, répondis Nami finalement »

C'était vraiment dure à croire, que moi, Monkey D Luffy, ne sois pas presser. Mon plat fini enfin par arrivé devant. Je commençais calmement, regardant Zoro mangé, a première vue Zoro n'est plus déprimer. Je fixa mon assiette et me mie une claque mentale avant de recommencer mon cirque habituelle. Je volait tout les morceaux de viandes a tout le monde, me fessait frapper par Nami. Sanji qui criait après moi. Tout étais normal, presque tout, car la question que j'avais hier matin avant de dormir me hantais encore autant qu'hier.

Ayant fini de manger, je me suis lever, allant sur le pont du bateau, accompagner de Franky , Brook et Ussop. Les 3 plus idiot du bateau, qui fessait enrager Nami la sorcière. Elle était marrante quand elle se fâchais mais elle fessait mal. Zoro lui avait retrouver ses habitude. Il soulevait des poids inimaginable. Sanji lui, ont le voyait passer comme d'habitude, allant porter des mets délicieux à ses 2 déesse et j'en salivais rien qu'en les voyant passer devant moi , alors je demanda à Sanji de m'en faire un. Il se fâcha et alla m'en faire quand même ainsi qu'a le reste de l'équipage .

« Une ile… Cria Nami de sa chaise

Une ile?

Oui »

Je me précipita vers Nami, regardant L'ile en vue. J'étais content d'enfin pouvoir faire quel que chose de nouveau. Je me suis mie a courir en rond sur le bateau en criant, une ile, une ile. Chopper était tordue de rire et Zoro avait lâcher ses altère pour regardé vers l'ile. Tout le monde regardaient vers l'ile avec impatience.

Sanji arriva enfin avec le désert, il en donna a tout le monde ainsi qu'a moi sont capitaine.

Un peux plus tard , enfin arriver sur l'ile, je me promenais lâchement dans les rues, regardant tout les merveilleux couple qui s'embrassait dans la rue, me demandant, c'est quoi l'amoure? Comment ont défini ce mot ? Je vie soudainement Zoro assis a un bar , picolant presque toute l'alcool du bar . Tout les gens étaient autour de lui, étant surpris de voir quel qu'un boire autant sans être soul mort et quel que jeunes femmes le draguais. J'eus un pincement au cœur en les voyant faire. Je ne sais pas si s'était parce que les jeunes femme ne me draguais pas ou si c'était parce que elle draguais mon ami Zoro . Ami ? Pourrais-je signifier Zoro d'un ami ? Mon cerveau se déconnecte chaque fois que je le regarde , il hante mes rêves à chaque nuit . Alors avec **ç**a pourrais-je dire que Zoro n'est qu'un ami à mes yeux ?

« Hey petit ? Dit une passante

Moi ?

Oui toi , sa va bien ?

Oui oui

Tu semblais déprimé

Dit moi … peux tu me décrire l'amoure ?

Tu est amoureux ?

Je sais pas justement

Eh bien alors , je dirais que aimer , est un sentiment agréable mais parfois il ne peux l'être , si la personne que tu aime , tu le regarde sans cesse , tu le ou la voit dans tes rêves , tu ne pense qu'a lui ou elle , espérant être dans ses bras , si tu deviens fou de rage quand il ou elle est dans les bras de quel qu'un d'autre ou qu'il se fassent simplement draguer , c'est que d'après moi tu l'aime … j'ai beaucoup de mal a décrire sa , mais bon petit je te laisse je dois faire mes courses »

Cette dame étais très mignonne , elle avait les yeux verre pale , les cheveux long tombant sur ses épaule juste qu'a sa grosse poitrine, elle avait un beau sourire et beaucoup de charme . Intérieurement je la remercie de m'avoir expliqué tout sa , en espérant que sa puisse m'aider a éclaircir mes idée .

Je regardait Zoro , juste qu'au moment je me décida à continuer mon chemin . Les yeux vers le sol , je pensais a cette description . Suis-je amoureux de Zoro ?

* * *

voila mon deuxième chapitre , je sais je sais , sa a pris très très longtemps avant de l'ajouter , mais je suis désoler , j'ai remarquer que aujourd'hui qui avait quel que personne qui avait lut et aimé mon histoire alors j'ajoute mon deuxième , laisser des review et je vous promet que le prochain sera vraiment plus rapide puisque que je sais qu'elle est lut =D alors aimer vous mon deuxième chapitre ^^ ? encourager moi et laisser des review


End file.
